A Ghost Between Us
by hopscotchkettle
Summary: GHOST ADVENTURES. Nick has a strange experience during an investigation. ZAK/NICK SLASH.


The feeling of light fingertips trailing down his spine made Nick jump. He gasped and whirled around, using the viewfinder of his camera to try and capture the culprit. As usual, he expected to see nothing, assuming it was a ghost. When your career centers around the paranormal you start thinking everything strange is a ghost's fault.

In the green night-vision of the screen Nick realized whatever was behind him was still very much there and visible. He quickly cursed and stumbled backwards a few steps. The screen finally focused on its target just in time to record Zak doubling over and laughing.

"Man you're so jumpy!" Zak giggled, looking through the darkness to Nick, who was barely visible in the faint green glow of his camera.

"Dude, that wasn't cool." Nick sighed. He directed a glare towards Zak, for about a second, before his expression broke into a smile. Zak just had that effect.

"I couldn't help it." Zak finally quelled his laughter. He started walking forward, which somehow made Nick feel a strange, nervous knot in his chest. He would blame it on a sudden surge of spiritual energy if he didn't know that was total bullshit.

Zak just had that effect.

"So, anything exciting happen?" Zak said, coming around so he could look through Nick's camera.

Nick cleared his throat, trying to pretend that Zak standing near him didn't make him nervous. "Not really. The attic seems pretty dead."

"Pun intended?" Zak grinned.

Nick rolled his eyes, but returned a smile. "They said not much stuff-" He almost said "shit" but censored himself; the network already complained enough about their language. "-happens here. It's mostly the bedrooms."

"Makes sense." Zak nodded.

The location they were at was an old boarding school with a very bad history. There were documented reports of kids dying in the school, some in mysterious circumstances. It really was a horrible, depressing place. Nick had felt the dark energy downstairs, as had Zak and Aaron. However, the attic that he stood in was pleasantly free of anything anomalous, save maybe for the strange way his skin tingled from how close Zak stood.

"So…" Nick spoke, trying to keep from letting on to just how hot Zak made him feel. "Where's your camera anyway?"

"Oh, I accidentally let my cam run out of battery packs. It's okay though, I left Aaron to investigate the staff quarters so I could refill." Zak explained, getting a soft laugh out of Nick.

"Bet he was thrilled over that." Nick commented. "He just loves it when you use him as a lure."

"It's not my fault he makes good bait!"

Nick laughed again. "So what the hell are you doing up here? Base is downstairs."

He looked up from the screen to Zak, and almost immediately felt his pulse jump in his throat when he saw Zak looking back at him.

"I just wanted to check up on you." Zak said in the most casual way, not once letting his voice fault at his actions as he leaned in and kissed Nick.

Nick shivered at the sudden feeling of Zak's lips pressing against his and he had to remind himself to hold his camera straight, the lens focusing on the vacant doorway. Zak's fingers once again brushed down his lower back, making Nick's skin prickle with heat. Zak pulled away slightly to speak.

"What time is it?" He said in the very same casual way. Anyone watching the tape would never suspect what was going on behind the lens. It was one of Zak's many skills.

"I dunno." Nick said as calmly as he could as he glanced back to the viewfinder. "Almost 3:30 in the morning."

"Couple hours left then." Zak said his fingers tracing along the waist of Nick's jeans, causing the other man to shudder.

"Yeah." Nick breathed weakly.

Zak finally slipped away, clicking on his flashlight to see where he was going. "I'm gonna go get those packs. If you don't have anything happen in a few minutes you should head down to the school rooms with Aaron and I."

"Alright." Nick replied as he smoothed his hair with his hand. He watched Zak walk out of the frame before letting out a heavy sigh he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

Maybe not every strange feeling was the fault of a ghost, but sometimes Nick wished it was.

Zak just had that effect.


End file.
